Easter Day Event 2010
The Easter Day Event 2010 was a Gaia Online event. Overview Event explained Prior to the announcements, colored eggs called: Grunny, Easter, and Gambino eggs scattered around Gaia's landing pages: Home, My Gaia, Shops, Forums, World, Games. They were told by collecting eggs, they would be granted a prize. When Gaians were on the Reward page, there was an animated grunny named NPC:Diedrich to greet them, clicking him led to his profile. Along with the forum event was zOMG! with its own Easter related event and items. It began on April 1, running till April 11. Village Greens was decorated with an Easter theme: eggs hanging from ribbon wrapped trees and Gnome mushroom homes painted pastel with eggs decorating them. This festive theme caused the General Gnome to retreat to his mushroom, but if players wanted to fight him they could confront him inside his own home. There were rare Golden Egg with an HP of 3,500. While soloing the egg was tedious to crack, but with a crew or various other players the cracking of the egg would reward players with a Golden Ticket and Gold. There was also a new recipe, two new badges, chicks to capture and chicks that would follow a player around, and a special golden egg that hatched some time after the event ended. Event timeline * Apr 1 - zOMG! event * Apr 2 - Announcement of event * Apr 11 - Event ended Event conclusion While both events ended on April 11, The Golden Egg from zOMG! was cracked on June 1 by NPC:Nicolae, he extracted the yolky lucre which contained the items: Regal Adornment and Ring: Fortune's Favor. Event Items Other Items * * * zOMG! Items Cheeps * * * * Golden Egg * ** ** Recipe Items * * * Loot Items * * * Crafted Items * * * Gaia Shop Items >Map:ShopName * Gallery Easter10_header.JPG|Event header Easter10 youfoundaneasteregg3.jpg|You found an Easter egg! Easter10_youhasanegg_small.gif|NPC:Diedrich (animated) Easter10_youfoundaneasteregg.jpg|You found an Easter egg "Gambino Egg" Easter10 youfoundaneasteregg2.jpg|You found an Easter egg "Grunny Egg" Easter10_received2.jpg‎|You received: Easter 2k10 Grunny Egg Easter10_received3.jpg|You received: Easter 2k10 Egg Easter10_received.jpg‎|You received: Easter 2k10 Gambino Egg Additional info Site feedback *Gaians were surprised to see a zombie skin as one of the items as the particular skin was from an event 6 years ago that was lost during a roll back. *And many were impressed that a forum based event took a mere week to set up. The items overall were enjoyed and Diedrich was found to be amusing. Technical issues Site & Forum * Work In Progress Flash space * Work In Progress Trivia * The Gambino Egg contains the Zombie skin seen in the 2k4: Zombie Outbreak event. * Diedrich (or what appears to be him) appeared during in a black urn during the April Fools event. * The Strawberry Sundae Sweets is a recoloring of Sundae Sweets. References External links * Landing page - Announcement forum * * Event forum * Forum - * Other * * * Profile - https://www.gaiaonline.com/profiles/%5BNPC%5D%20VP%20Diedrich/24886317/ * Gaia Exchange - https://www.gaiaonline.com/gaia/exchange.php?store=uhxrdnkgimmkhslj Staff notices * Category:Easter Day Event